Choose
by Princess567
Summary: The new kid, Tairka, wonders where she belongs. Of course, who will show her? Ino or Kiba? Or maybe...both?


"Everyone, please settle down. Just because it's a Monday doesn't mean you get to act like it's still the weekend. Shouldn't you all be tired?" Iruka sensei called. I stopped arguing with Bill-board Brow and turned my attention toward the teacher, as did she. I could still hear Kiba trying to talk to Neji behind me, and he wasn't talking very softly. "SHUT UP, KIBA!! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Iruka yelled, his eyes all big and freaky.

Kiba looked around and then at Iruka, who was standing beside him now. "Yes, Iruka sensei." He muttered. Iruka frowned and walked back toward the front of the classroom.

"Now that THAT is settled, we will begin. I know you ninjas don't think reading is important, but readings scrolls is very important, because if you can't read it, you don't know what it does, and then you might-" He stopped when he heard the handle on the door squeak as it turned. It opened and a brown-haired girl walked in. Everyone started staring, including me. That reminded me of how Sasuke used to just stare out the window and not care. He was so mysterious. Maybe that's why girls liked him.

But I turned my thoughts back to the present. Sasuke was gone now. Dead, probably. Instead, I looked at the girl.

"May I help you?" Iruka walked over. The girl was holding a list that had a name and number on it. Iruka took it from her and looked at it.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I p-probably have the wrong class...I'm s-sorry I interupted, I c-can see I don't belong here.." She ducked her head and went for the door.

"No, no, you have the right room. It's just a late notice, I usually get this information on Saturday..Well, it won't hurt to have a new student. So what's your name? Just so you know I'm not big on introductions." The male grabbed her wrist and beckoned her over. I noticed her shift her feet, then turn, and she looked around the classroom, into all the curious eyes. Her's stopped when they met mine, for just a moment, then returned to looking.

"I...My name..M-My name is Tairka.. Tairka Hanikamiya..." The lady half-smiled.

"Well, hmm, let's see, the only spot available is by Ino. She'll give you a tour and everything like that. Right now I am teaching a very important lesson, so I can't waste time introducing kids to you. Don't worry about rules right now, Ino can tell you them at lunch. Continuing on, you must know how to read them so you can do the right jutsus. Get a random scroll out of your desk, then come draw it on the board. You will be expected to read and write it perfectly, then preform it in front of the class. The only person who will be excused from this is Tairka, because she hasn't had time to practice. You all however, have, and must do this or else you will get a bad grade. This is 85% of your final grade, so you might as well call it all of your grade." Iruka erased the board and as he talked he was pointing toward me. Tairka quickly walked over and scooted in beside me. I was trying to listen as I was studying the girl. She had long brown hair that was put in a almost too long ponytail. She could probably trip over it if she was clumsy. She had very light green eyes, almost like a cat's, and they were looking at Iruka sensei. She seemed to have a stuttering problem just like Hinata. They could be friends. But maybe she was just nervous because it was her first day. She seemed okay, other than she might take over my role as being the prettiest. But I thought she'd share the honor.

"So you are Ino?" She asked quickly and quietly, looking at me. I could tell she was trying hard to not stutter, and make a good impression at the same time. She had awoken me from my thoughts of what she might like and not like, and I decided I would let it fly because she was new and didn't know that NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, awakes me from my thoughts. She looked innocent and kind.

"Yes. Ino Yamanaka." I looked at her and smiled, then looked back toward Iruka. She kept looking at me. I rolled my eyes. "May I help you? Anything at all I can help you with?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry.. I j-just wanted to see what y-you looked like..." Tairka ducked her head like she had done earlier. She didn't look back at me. I sighed and thought maybe I was too harsh.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't care. Look all you want." She looked back slightly, then saw my smile and looked completely at me.

"Do you happen to have a scroll I can use?"She whispered with a wondering smile.

"You sure you wanna try?" I responded, grabbing a scroll out of my desk.

"Please." She continued smiling. I grabbed another one and gave it to her.

"Here." I said. She was polite.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Iruka asked. Tairka's skinny hand went into the air. "Tairka? You want to try?" He questioned. She nodded. Everyone was asking her that question. "Alright." Iruka agreed, and Tairka went down the steps to the front of the room. She began drawing and writing on the board. Then she turned and said out loud, "Needle Drawn Jutsu." And then she made some hand-signs and a force field went around everyone, then she made a couple more hand-signs, and began spinning wildly. She clenched her hands into fists, then quickly flashed them out, again ad again, and needles went flying everywhere. She jumped into the air and pretended to throw stuff, and the air she was throwing turned into little needles. A bunch of them formed beneath her and she was rose into the air, sent about 50 more huge needle down to where all of us were, then snapped her fingers and the platform of needles disappeared. She landed on the ground, clapped her hands and the holes made from the needles were gone. The force-fields went down and she said, "Thank you." Then she erased the board and walked back over to her seat beside me like nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

And EVERYONE, including Iruka sensei, clapped.


End file.
